Artificial cellars such as artificial wine cellars are usually used for storing and preserving products or goods such as wine bottles, cheese, delicatessen meat, etc. Different types of artificial wine cellars exist. For example, personal wine cellars are used by individuals for storing wine bottles at home. Professional wine cellars are used by restaurants, hotels, and wineries for example, and are usually larger than personal wine cellars. While most of the personal wine cellars comprise a single room for storing the wine bottles, professional wine cellars may comprise different rooms each maintained at a specific temperature. For example, a wine cellar may comprise a first storage room for storing white wine bottles at a first temperature, and a second storage room for storing red wine bottles at a second temperature.
Wine cellars are usually adapted to maintain the wine bottles stored therein at a constant target temperature. The target temperature is usually manually set by the owner or user of the wine cellar. Therefore, the temperature within the wine cellar is maintained constant to the target temperature until the user changes the target temperature. Users usually set the target temperature according to personal preferences, but not according to an ideal storing temperature for the specific wine bottles stored in the wine cellar. While allowing to cool wine bottles, such methods for controlling a wine cellar are usually not adapted for improving the wine quality. The same applies for cellars adapted to store goods/products other than wine such as cheeses, delicatessen meat, etc.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for controlling an artificial cellar.